Bitterly Sweet
by brina968
Summary: When future king of heaven goes scouting for the first time, he meets the future king of hell. They began to do something that will shake the lives of everyone. Contains Angel! Canada and Demon! 2P! Canada.


Me: This new story of mine, has both 1p and 2p Canada in it. Angel!Canada's name is Matthew and Demon!2P!Canada's name is Leo. Boys take it away.

Matthew: Don't read this if you don't like yaoi.

Leo: Brina doesn't own hetalia but she did write the plot of this story.

Me: I am going to try to alternate between each of theirs POVs each chapter.

*this chapter is in Matthew's POV*

Chapter one

The wind was flowing between my wings as I flew away from my only home. I could hear them behind me yelling to stop. I looked down saw something glittering in the forest. I knew I lost them as I entered the forest.

I flew to a large oak tree that had a shadow on it. As soon as I landed, the shadow moved towards me.

"Hello my little chickadee," Leo said as he came into full view.

I tackled him when he got close enough. As we hugged, our wings shot up and touched each other by the tips. I loved how the horned tips of his wings touch my soft feathers.

"Now, not even heaven or hell can separate us," I told him.

"Yes my dear Matthew, we can be together forever now," he said as we went though the portal to the human world.

-Two months before-

"Mathieu! Wake up or you will be late," My father, Francis, yelled at me though the door.

I am 19 years old and the high prince of heaven. I was born with two qualities that set me apart from the other angels; I have violet eyes and wings that are a mix of silver and white.

I got up, got dressed and opened the door as Francis went for another knock, which hit me right on the nose. That hurt like a motherfucker (AN: Had that ever happened to anyone? It really does hurt.)

"Matteau! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry papa, I'm alright. It's not as bad as last time."

He calmed down then pulled me towards the courtyard. It took me a while to remember that today is the first day where I scout out my future territory alone. Everyone was waiting for me in the courtyard.

"Welcome to the first day of our future king's scouting," Francis said in a loud voice as I opened my wings.

Everyone cheered as I flew up to the sky.

"Go Mattie!" my stupid brother Alfred yelled out, cheering.

The freedom was great to me. Usually the scouting lasts about a month because the territory is so large and that I have to go to the middle ground near the barrier. I saw the barrier between heaven and hell in front of me. I stopped to look at the beauty of the light and darkness merging together to form the barrier.

"Hey!" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a man taller than me with way more muscles than me. I saw the demon wings on his back and saw that they were a beautiful version of a deep purple.

"H-hi," I say while stuttering.

He came towards me and I saw he had blond hair and violet eyes.

"The name's Leo, what's yours?" he asked me.

I was shocked; this couldn't be the same demon, Leo, the high prince of hell.

"My name is Matthew."

He gave a sly smile and I felt my heart beat faster. He came closer to me until I felt his breath on my neck.

"No one told me that the high prince of heaven was a cute chickadee."

I blushed at the comment and from the breath hitting my neck as he talked. He backed away from me.

"So do you have a nearby shelter?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I just started scouting today."

He gave me another sly smile, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to a cave. I saw it had furs and a fire already going.

"How long have you scouting?" I asked him.

"I started yesterday," then he decided to change to a new subject. "So, tell me about your life."

We sat down near the fire as I told him about my dad and younger brother. How the only reason I'm the future king is because I'm three minutes older than my brother. I also told him that I was considered strange because of my eyes and wing color.

"But, do they know what the colors mean?" he asked me.

"They wouldn't let me near the oracles," I decided to change the subject. "What about your life?"

He told me that he had a older twin brother that died in battle, and he became the heir for the kingdom because of it.

We just kept on talking past the time that the moon came up. When the fire died down, we were both asleep.

Me: Hail to the Fluffyness!

Matthew: Crazy.

Me: I know what you are, but what am I?

Matthew: You're crazy.

Me: no, I just hang out with your 2p too much.

Matthew: See you later, I'm leaving. *leaves*

Me: Please read and review.


End file.
